Dangan Oneshot Ronpa
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: As the name implies this is a oneshot story for Danganronpa. Pairings, characters and genres will vary between the oneshots. Sometimes the one shot will be an AU and sometimes it won't be. The kind of relationship between characters will also vary between the different oneshots; as will the rating (K-T).
1. Author's Note-Suggestions and Re-Upload

**Author's Note-Suggestions and Re-Upload  
**

 **This story is a re-upload of a story I once had on Fanfiction, so if the first few oneshots look familiar that's why.**

 **I am accepting requests but I'd like you to please give me a summary of what you want. You may leave a request as a review or PM me if you wish.**


	2. Passing the Time

_**Passing the Time**_

 **Summary: Junko locks Kyouko, Makoto and Sayaka in a small room and leaves them there until morning. WARNING: This one shot contains a polyamory relationship if you are not okay with reading those kinds of relationships, I suggest you skip this one. Request from Fallenstreet01.  
**

 **Characters: Makoto, Kyouko, Sayaka, Junko**

 **Relationships: Makoto/Kyouko/Sayaka(Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

Makoto Naegi, Kyouko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono stood in, something akin to, shock as the Ultimate Supermodel Junko Enoshima's voice came through the door that had just been locked on the outside with the only key, which was naturally also on the outside.

"You guys are going to stay in there for a while. Are you alright with that? Oh what am I saying of course you are; you don't have a choice. You're trapped in there with no way out until I come unlock the door tomorrow." Junko told the 3 greatly displeased people trapped in the small room, the small room that Junko herself had trapped them in.

"What are you doing Enoshima-San? Why did you trap us all in here?" Kyouko questioned the supermodel her voice seemed colder then it usually was, probably because she had just been trapped in a small room and _wasn't_ okay with that.

"Because I thought it would be fun! Besides you guys are all lovers so you should enjoy this!" Junko exclaimed from the other side of the door "Bye-bye now, see you tomorrow." Junko announced and her footsteps were heard walking away.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"She's gone." Makoto stated after a while of shared silence between the three teenagers.

"It appears so." Kyouko agreed crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"What should we do while we wait for tomorrow to arrive?" Sayaka asked the two people in the room with her.

"Um sit around and talk, I guess." Makoto suggested not-so-confidently.

"That's all we can do right now, I suppose." Kyouko said once agreeing with the optimistic boy.

"So then what should we talk about?" Sayaka asked.

"Um, why don't we play a getting to know you game? That way we'll be talking to each other without having to worry about coming up with a topic." Makoto suggested again.

"I don't know Makoto-Kun; I don't really like talking about myself much." Kyouko said not so sure about Makoto's suggestion.

"That's fine, there are some getting to know you games that aren't all that personal." Makoto reassured her. "So you won't be talking about yourself on too much of a personal level, Kyouko-San."

"Well, I suppose that's fine then." Kyouko said pleased with his response.

"Alright with the certain circumstances, we need to leave out anything that requires a big space or lots of equipment; we also need to leave out anything to personal." Makoto muttered to himself but he was still loud enough for both Sayaka and Kyouko to hear, though that could just be because they were in a small space. "That would leave; Never Have I Ever, Story Starters might push it a little but can easily be adapted, and Unique and Shared." Makoto said, this time though it was clearly meant for the girls to hear.

"They all sound like they'd be fun to play." Sayaka mentioned thinking over the choices.

"I don't really like playing Never Have I Ever, all that much." Makoto stated rather out of nowhere.

"Is that so? I guess we could go with Story Starters. I've heard of the game before and know how to play." Kyouko voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, I've heard of the game before too. Let's go with that." Sayaka agreed.

"It's a good job there's paper and pens here." Makoto mentioned picking up the aforementioned materials, moving them to the center of the room and sitting down on the floor. Kyouko and Sayaka quickly followed his example and sat down on either side of him.

The sentences they put down were as following:

"Once upon a time, I…"

"My favourite place I ever went to is…"

"The silliest thing I ever did was…"

"My ideal vacation is…"

"The craziest thing I ever did (that I'll admit to) is…"

"If my life were a book, I would title it…"

With these sentences written down on a piece of paper, to make sure they wouldn't forget them, Sayaka, Makoto and Kyouko began their game.

"My ideal vacation is… going to a beautiful beach with my friends and you two of course, and just having fun playing with each other in the warm sand and the cool sea." Sayaka said starting the game off.

"My favourite place I ever went to is… Kizuna Amusement Park. It was a place my Grandfather, my Father, my Mother and I all went to together as a family, it's one of the only memories I have of all of us together just being together as a normal family. So Kizuna Amusement Park brings back my happiest memory." Kyouko told them a smile coming across her face. Makoto and Sayaka both smiled at their lover, surprised but happy that she had opened up to them on her happiest memory.

"It's your turn now, Makoto-Kun." Kyouko told the self proclaimed 'average' boy.

"…" Makoto was silent.

"Makoto-Kun, aren't you going to play with us?" Sayaka asked him curiously and with slight concern.

"Yes, of course, I'm just trying to think of a story to tell that's all." Makoto reassured her waving his hands around.

"…"

"… I know!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed a strong glimmer in his hazel eyes.

"Well, what is it Makoto-Kun, we want to know." Kyouko told him on behalf of both her and Sayaka.

"Once upon a time, I…" Makoto said and then went on to explain in full how he got into Hope's Academy. Including the people he had met playing rock paper scissors, the old man that had given him some advice, the thief that had held a knife to his throat, the delivery man that had lost his bike and the invitation for the previous Ultimate Lucky Student getting burnt until there was nothing left.

"…You really must learn to be more careful, Makoto-Kun." Kyouko scolded him sharply. She certainly didn't want to lose one of her two lovers, she loved them both equally and would be crushed if she were to lose even one of them.

"You got out of life-threatening situations by the skin of your teeth through pure luck. No wonder you're the Ultimate Lucky Student of the 78th class, Makoto-Kun." Sayaka said in response to his rather long story, she was clearly allot less concerned, not because she didn't care about him; she did very much, but because he was okay in the end and surely would have learned from the experience.

"Hehe, I guess, though it didn't seem all that lucky at the time." Makoto replied laughing sheepishly and blushing while rubbing the back of his neck.

After one more round of that game, Sayaka, Makoto and Kyouko decided to play Unique and Shared as well, though they weren't planning on playing the last option as Makoto had expressed dislike of the game and neither Sayaka or Kyouko wanted to force him to play it if he didn't like it.

As Unique and Shared involved 2 groups of 5 they altered the rules slightly so they only needed 1 group of 3.

"Hmm, something we all share…? We all love each other would be one." Makoto said smiling brightly after thinking it over.

"Another one would be we're all in the 78th class." Kyouko mentioned.

"And we all attend Hope's Peak Academy." Sayaka added in cheerfully. "Now for something that makes us all unique." Sayaka announced.

"I'm better at hiding my emotions then most people." Kyouko-San said.

"I can be allot sneakier then most people when I want to be." Sayaka added in almost immediately afterwards.

"Um, I'm very average so there's not much that makes me 'unique' but I'm more optimistic than most, I guess." Makoto said.

"Don't be ridiculous Makoto-Kun. You're waaaaaaayyyy better than that. Right, Kyouko-Chan?" Sayaka told him hugging the small, easily flustered boy. She also got her and Makoto's girlfriend involved by asking her opinion on the matter.

"Indeed, he is Sayaka. You are much, _much_ more unique then you give yourself credit for, Makoto." Kyouko agreed joining in the hug. This of course meant that Makoto was now sandwiched in-between his 2 beautiful girlfriends. Easily flustered boy he is, his face immediately lit up bright red.

"Thank you, Sayaka-San, Kyouko-San." Makoto thanked the two girls he loved his voice filled with the utmost happiness and a big, bright, shining smile on his face.

Sayaka and Kyouko chuckled at him and simultaneously kissed either side of his cheek, which of course made him blush brighter then he already had been.

Just then Makoto released a yawn indicating he was getting sleepy Sayaka yawned soon after him and Kyouko soon after her.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Sayaka suggested releasing another yawn

"Good idea, Sayaka-San." Makoto agreed his voice groggy with oncoming sleep.

"We don't have any blankets, so we should probably cuddle close together to keep ourselves warm." Kyouko said attempting to pull both Makoto and Sayaka closer together, in which Makoto and Sayaka immediately assisted in. Eventually the three fell asleep cuddled together. Kyouko had managed to wrap her arms around both Sayaka and Makoto, likewise Sayaka had managed to wrap her arms around both Makoto and Kyouko, and Makoto easily wrapped his arms around both Sayaka and Kyouko as he was in the middle of the 2 girls.

The next day they woke up to Junko shouting, into a megaphone, the words 'wake up'.


	3. Win

**_Win_**

 ** _Summary:_** **_Celes and_** ** _Makoto gamble against each other._**

 ** _Charcaters: Celes, Makoto_**

 ** _Relationships: Celes/Makoto(Romance)_**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Humour_**

The Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi was heading to the rec room under the request of the Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenburg, or as most people called her, Celes.

Makoto didn't know exactly what Celes wanted but he had a pretty good idea. It was highly likely that Celes wanted to gamble against him in order to see if his 'ultimate luck' could surpass the luck that supposedly allowed her to win all but one gamble. She probably wanted to see if Makoto's ultimate luck could win like the other Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda's could.

Makoto arrived at the rec room and opened the door. Celes was already there, she stood up once Makoto had stepped into the room and let go of the door allowing it to close behind him.

"Good afternoon, Naegi-Kun." Celes greeted him smiling.

"Good afternoon Celes-San." Makoto greeted her back also smiling.

"I want to gamble against you, Naegi-Kun." Celes told him rather suddenly, perhaps, even for her.

"I thought that was what you wanted, Celes-san. But are you sure? Winning the lottery to get into this school was just a rare moment of good fortune for me. You'll win for sure and I don't have any money on me right now." Makoto told her.

"No money, huh? That's fine; we'll just change the stakes. If I win you do any one thing I tell you and vice versa." Celes told him "So long as it's nothing of… sexual nature, of course."

"Well… I suppose that's alright." Makoto said. He couldn't see anything wrong with the proposal at all since Celes banned anything of sexual nature and if he were to win it would give him a chance to get her to go on a date with him, which was something Makoto had wanted for a while.

*/*

Celes was in the lead, Makoto was losing… Until Makoto suddenly turned things around with his turnabout good luck and managed to defeat the Ultimate Gambler.

"…I… lost…? How could I… lose…?" Celes asked understandably, completely taken aback. She was just about to win after all.

"Celes-San, I want you to go on a date with me." Makoto told her speaking up snapping Celes out of her shock.

"Huh?" Celes questioned. "Why? What if I don't want to?" Celes asked apparently having completely forgotten about the stakes that she had set before the two had begun gambling.

"But Celes-San you were the one that said that if I were to win you'd have to do any one thing I asked you to do." Makoto told her.

"In that case; I suppose, I have no choice in the matter. I'll go on a date with you, Naegi-Kun." Celes told him agreeing to the date, though seemingly only because she had no other choice but to agree to it.

"Celes-san, I… don't want to force you. You don't have to go on a date with me if you really don't want to." Makoto told her much too nice to force her into it.

"No, it's fine. You won fair and square. You want me to go on a date with you so I will. Besides, I don't mind going on a date with someone who I have ranked a C." Celes told him reassuring him that she was perfectly okay with going on the date.

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay with it. I'll see you tomorrow at… say 6 0'clock." Makoto told her a wide smile coming across his face.

"… I wonder will this date be able to raise you're rant to a B or even an A?" Celes wondered aloud to herself.

"Huh?" Makoto questioned her, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Nothing. So 6 O'clock tomorrow afternoon, correct?" Celes asked him to confirm the time.

"Yeah, is that time okay with you?" Makoto answered her.

"It's fine with me, I'm free." Celes told him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naegi-Kun." Celes said "I'll be looking forward to our date." She told him, bending down to give him a kiss on the check as she passed by him. With that she walked out of the rec room leaving a stunned and brightly blushing Makoto Naegi behind, staring after her.

"I'll be looking forward to it too, Celes-San. I hope you enjoy it." Makoto said to himself standing alone in the empty rec room.


	4. Lucky Soldier

**_Lucky Soldier_**

 **Summary: Junko has a surprise for her twin, involving a certain Ultimate Lucky Student. Non-Despair AU.  
**

 **Characters: Mukuro, Junko, Makoto**

 **Relationships: Makoto/Mukuro(Romance), Makoto/Junko(Friendship), Mukuro/Junko(Siblings)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

Mukuro Ikusaba followed her twin sister, Junko Enoshima through the hallways of Hope's Peak Academy. Junko had told her that there was a surprise waiting for her in the botanical garden. Why the botanical garden? Mukuro did not know the answer to that. When she asked her sister, she laughed and said "I can't tell you that, silly. That'd spoil the surprise." In her cutesy persona which was only one of Junko Enoshima's multiple personalities.

After that Mukuro decided to just quietly follow the Ultimate Supermodel to the botanical garden and find out what the big surprise was that way.

Once the twins had reached the botanical garden, one of their classmates, Makoto Naegi waved at them. Junko waved back at him energetically but Mukuro waved back much more shyly. She had a crush on the saner of the two Ultimate Lucky Students and tended to blush allot around him.

Junko pulled her sister closer to Makoto and then whirled around. So that she was behind her sister and gave her a shove that was perhaps a little stronger than absolutely necessary. This took the usually attentive Ultimate Soldier off guard. Having not expected such an action Mukuro stumbled forward almost right into Makoto. Luckily she managed to catch herself before she fell into him.

The two were now inches apart and blushing brightly. Mukuro was standing behind them, a Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

"S-So, Junko-Chan, what's the surprise?" Mukuro asked stuttering, not daring to take her eyes of her crush.

"The surprise is standing right in front of you, Mukuro." Junko told her.

"Eh, Naegi-Kun is my surprise?!" Mukuro asked taking a step back and whipping her head around to look at the younger of the twins.

"That's right, Ikusaba-San." Makoto spoke up; the soldier looked back at him in complete surprise, as he was acting differently than usual.

Makoto smiled. Mukuro stared. Makoto leaned towards her. Mukuro stood still. Their lips connected and Mukuro's eyes widened, before they slowly slid shut.

The kiss was sweet and relatively short. The two parted and Makoto smiled at Mukuro again, a blush on his cheeks. Mukuro stared at him and, finally, she smiled back.

"W-Would you like to go out with me, Ikusaba-San?" Makoto asked her growing nervous.

"I'd love to! What time?!" Mukuro replied energetically, she was clearly excited.

"Is 8 o'clock okay with you, Ikusaba-San?" Makoto asked her.

"It sounds good to me. I'll go get ready right away." Mukuro told him, her voice was on a calmer level now and she'd certainly seem much calmer… if it wasn't for the fact that it was nowhere near 8 o'clock. In fact it wouldn't be 8 o'clock for another 8 hours.

"Ikusaba-San, its only 12 o'clock!" Makoto informed the girl, who was running out of the botanical garden. Unfortunately, she didn't appear to hear him.

"Let her go, she'll realise it by herself eventually." Junko told Makoto pushing up a pair of glasses that just seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Makoto agreed with her. "Thank you for helping me ask out your sister, Enoshima-San." Makoto had asked Junko to help him ask out her sister earlier that day and Junko had agreed, so long as Makoto did something for her in return, and the two had come up with this plot.

"No need to thank me, Makoto-Chan! You're going to do something for me in return for my services after all!" Junko told him having slipped back into her cutesy personality.

"Besides my sister loves you" Junko added in quietly, so quietly Makoto barely even heard it. Makoto supposed him not hearing her was the whole point of her saying it so quietly.


	5. Detention

**_Detention_**

 **Summary: Mukuro gets detention and Kiyotaka confronts her about it. Non-Despair AU.**

 **Characters: Mukuro, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Junko, Makoto, Sayaka, Leon**

 **Relationships: Mukuro/Kiyotaka(Romance), Kiyotaka/Mondo(Friendship), Makoto/Junko(Romance), Mukuro/Junko(Siblings), Sayaka/Leon(Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour**

"I can't believe you've gotten yourself a detention, Ikusaba-Kun!" The Ultimate Prefect Kiyotaka Ishimaru exclaimed loudly at the Ultimate Soldier Mukuro Ikusaba. He wasn't shouting at her, he just naturally had a very load voice.

"Why not? You're the one who gave her the detention, Bro." Mondo asked cutting into the conversation.

"That may be true, Bro, but I wasn't expecting Ikusaba-Kun of all people to wear such inappropriate clothing!" Kiyotaka told him.

"No one was expecting cute little Makoto-Chan to get a detention for making out with a girl on school grounds but it still happened." Junko joined in the conversation gesturing over to Makoto, who was sitting in the seat beside her, when she mentioned him.

"It was you who was suckin' lip with him in the hallways." Leon mentioned, not that he really had any room to talk; he got into detention for the same reason after all.

"Um, Kuwata-Kun, aren't you and Maizono-San in detention for the same reason?" Makoto asked him.

"He's got a point." Sayaka admitted, somewhat sheepishly. Leon grumbled in response.

"So, Ikusaba-Kun, why are you wearing that anyway?!" Kiyotaka asked her loudly.

"Junko-Chan told me to wear it." Mukuro told him in response.

"Is this true Enoshima-Kun?!" Kiyotaka asked her turning around to look at the model.

"It is indeed, she asked me what she should wear and so I gave her some of my clothes." Junko told him, pushing up a pair of glasses that she hadn't been wearing before. What she had told him was a lie but she had agreed not to tell him the real reason if she was asked.

"Didn't she have her own clothes she could have worn?" Kiyotaka asked her.

"She does but a majority of her clothes are for that mercenary group she's enrolled in so…" Junko told him trailing off towards the end.

"I see but that is no excuse to give your sister such inappropriate clothing for school, Enoshima-Kun!" Kiyotaka told her off "Detention on Saturday!" He told her.

"But, I have a date with Makoto on Saturday. If I have detention I won't be able to go." Junko protested.

"Well that's too bad, Enoshima-Kun! You'll just have to move your date to a later time!" Kiyotaka shouted at her.

"I have to wait to go out with Makoto? Ugh, so tragic." Junko said, tears gathering in her eyes and her hands stroking her hair.

"Don't worry, Junko-San, we can just go out after your detention is over." Makoto told her trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Hm, I suppose that's better but… I'll still have to wait. We'll just have to make the date longer then it would have been originally." Junko told him her cheeks flushing, her mouth hanging slightly open and her hand resting on her cheek.

Kiyotaka was likely about to object to Junko's implied proposal when Mukuro distracted him.

"Ishimaru-Kun, I've been having problems with maths lately, I was wondering if you could help me with it." Mukuro asked him successfully distracting him from her sister's previous words.

"Of course, Ikusaba-Kun, I'll happily help a fellow student with their studies!" Kiyotaka exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, meet me after tomorrow's detention in the library, okay?" Mukuro told him.

"Well that's a little late, Ikusaba-Kun but I suppose it's alright if it's for your studies." Kiyotaka told her in response.

"Great." Mukuro said as the clock struck the end of detention. "It's a date." She said kissing him on the cheek as she walked past him.

"A d-d-daaattttteeee!" Kiyotaka exclaimed as Mukuro walked away. He was blushing brightly and his mouth was hanging wide open with shock.

"Way to go, broski, you and Ikusaba are perfect for each other." Mondo congratulated Kiyotaka for his 'date' with Mukuro.

"We are not going on a date, browada!" Kiyotaka told him blushing even brighter if that is, indeed, possible.

"You aren't? That's not what the chick said." Mondo told him in response.

"I'm sure Ikusaba-Kun just meant a set time for two people to meet by 'date' and not a romantic thing." Kiyotaka told him.

"I don't think she would have kissed you on the cheek if she didn't mean a romantic thing, Ishimaru-Kun." Sayaka said throwing in her two cents with Leon nodding his head in agreement behind her.

 **With Junko, Ikusaba and Makoto**

"Well done Mukuro, you got Ishimaru-Kun to go on a date with you without him even realising he was agreeing to a date before it was much too late to back out." Junko said congratulating her twin.

"Thanks, Junko-Chan but I couldn't have done it without you." Mukuro told her sister smiling at her.

"Of course you couldn't. I'm the brains of the family after all and tricking someone into going out with you takes strategy." Junko said in response.

"… So you two got into detention because you made out on school grounds?" Mukuro asked them, this was some information she hadn't known.

"Yeah." Makoto answered blushing. He and Junko had started kissing by a wall and it had ended up getting pretty heated.

"Yep, Makoto-Chan and I got caught going at it by a wall somewhere." Junko also answered allot more confidently and less blushy than her boyfriend had.


	6. Why Are You Avoiding Me?

**_Why Are You Avoiding Me?_** __

 **Summary: Sayaka has been avoiding Makoto lately and Makoto finally decides to ask her about it after some encouragement. Non-Despair AU**

 **Characters: Makoto, Leon, Sayaka, Ibuki**

 **Relationships: Makoto/Sayaka(Romance), Makoto/Leon(Friendship), Makoto/Ibuki(Friendship), Leon/Ibuki(Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

"Yo, Naegi, how ya doin'?" Leon asked the small boy who was sitting at a table alone looking at Sayaka Maizono, who was talking to Junko Enoshima, Kyouko Kirigiri, Mukuro Ikusaba and Celestia Ludenburg.

"Fine, I guess." Makoto answered sounding anything but fine.

"Is something bothering Makoto-Chan? Ibuki thinks Makoto-Chan sounds upset." Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician, an upperclassman and Leon Kuwata's girlfriend asked him.

"Maizono-San is ignoring me, Mioda-San." Makoto told her not taking his eyes off the blue haired idol.

"Maizono is ignoring you, how come?" Leon asked him.

"That's just it, Kuwata-Kun, I don't know." Makoto told him taking his eyes of Sayaka to look at Leon.

"Why not just go and ask Sayaka-Chan, Makoto-Chan? Ibuki doesn't think Sayaka-Chan would ignore Makoto-Chan for no reason." Ibuki suggested to him.

"What if she won't talk to me? What if she doesn't answer my question?" Makoto asked her.

"Keep asking her, don't let up until she answers your question!" Leon told him.

"But… I don't want to force her to answer me at all. I want to know why she's ignoring me but not if it means I'll be forcing her to tell me why she's doing it." Makoto said protesting against the idea.

"But you won't be making her tell you anything, if she tells you it would have been entirely her choice." Leon argued back.

"I, um, don't follow your logic." Makoto told him in response, shifting his eyes and biting softly down on his bottom lip.

"Just go do it, Naegi. You want to know why Maizono's ignoring you, don't you?" Leon asked him pulling the small boy up of his chair.

"Well, yes, but…" Makoto started before getting cut off by his energetic upperclassman.

"But, nothing. You'll never find out why Sayaka-Chan is ignoring you if you don't go and get it out of Sayaka-Chan, Makoto-Chan." Ibuki told him pushing him forward towards the girls who were still chatting with each other.

"Alright, fine, I'll go ask her." Makoto relented sighing before walking towards the chatting girls.

"Yaaaayyy, go Makoto-Chan!" Ibuki exclaimed throwing one of her arms up in the air.

/*/

"Maizono-San." Makoto called out to the Ultimate Idol causing her, Kyouko, Junko, Mukuro and Celes to turn around and look at him.

"Yes, what is it Naegi-Kun?" She asked him.

"Can I… talk to you for a minute?" Makoto asked her a blush coming across his cheeks.

"You already are, Naegi-Kun." Sayaka told him a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" Makoto asked her, rephrasing his earlier question and looking at the girls standing behind the idol.

"…Alright then, let's talk in my room." Sayaka told him turning around and beginning to walk towards her room with Makoto following closely behind her.

/*/

As soon as the door to Maizono's room closed behind him Makoto immediately turned serious. "Why are you avoiding me, Maizono-San?" He asked her.

"…What are you talking about, Naegi-Kun? I'm not avoiding you." Sayaka told him feigning complete ignorance.

"Yes, you are, whenever you see me you immediately pretend you didn't notice me and walk in another direction." Makoto argued.

"Th-That…" Sayaka stuttered not having anything to say to that as it was, in fact, true.

"Maizono-San… Why are you avoiding me? Don't you like me?" Makoto asked her.

"N-No, it's not that! I like you, it's just…" Sayaka told him, trailing off towards the end of her sentence.

"Then what is it, Maizono-San? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Makoto asked her, continuing to press her.

"Every time I'm around you all I can do is stare at your lips and think about how much I want to kiss you!" Sayaka exclaimed loudly and suddenly.

"H-Huh?" Makoto asked, his face going a bright red colour and his hazel eyes widening. "You want to kiss me?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do." Is it… okay if I…?" Sayaka asked him, her own face a brilliant shade of red and her voice full of a rare shyness for her.

"S-Sure, if that's what you want to do." Makoto told her in response rubbing the back of his neck.

Sayaka smiled and smashed her lips against his. Makoto was still for a few seconds before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.


	7. Unexpected (sort of) Bonding

**Unexpected (Sort of) Bonding**

 **Summary: Some bonding time between Sayaka and Byakuya. Request from Fallenstreet01.**

 **Characters: Byakuya, Sayaka, Makoto, Kyouko, Sakura, Leon, Aoi, Chihiro**

 **Pairings: Byakuya/Sayaka (ambiguous)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort (I guess?)**

* * *

Sayaka froze at the words written on the paper in her hand.

 _Sayaka Maizono has killed and blackmailed other people for fame._

Sayaka was terrified. Even more terrified than she had been after the last motive. That last motive may not have been true. The whole thing was pretty far-fetched and Sayaka had told herself that there was absolutely no way that could actually happen again and again, until she finally believed it.

This time, however, Sayaka knew it to be true. She was the one who had done it after all. She had told Makoto that she had done bad things to get to where she is now, but she had not gone into any detail beyond that. If he found out about it, there was no way he would like her anymore.

It wouldn't only be Makoto either, everybody who had once loved her would loathe her once they found out the horrific things she had done for FAME of all things. Her career would be ruined… No, her entire life would be ruined.

And it got worse. If Monokuma knew about this and since this was 100% the truth, did this mean that the last motive was also true? Monokuma did not outright state it but she was sure her friends were dead. If that was the case then, not only would her life be ruined but her friends, the people she loved more than anything, didn't have any lives to speak of anymore.

Sayaka's body started shaking uncontrollably, as did her breath. Her eyes were wide and her legs damn near gave out underneath her. Sayaka couldn't hear what everyone was saying. She could see them talking but she couldn't hear them properly, she couldn't make out any actual words.

Makoto said something to her.

The expression on Makoto's face dropped.

…THUMP

She fainted.

The 78th class looked down at her, with varying expressions on their faces. Some looked concerned, others looked surprised, some didn't seem to care at all and others didn't seem to know what to feel.

"She fainted." Leon pointed out, looking concerned for the passed out idol.

"Really?!" Aoi asked him, sarcastically.

"What caused her to pass out?" Chihiro asked, trying to figure out the cause behind Sayaka Maizono's sudden fainting spell.

"It was probably her secret. It must have overwhelmed her so much she ended up fainting." Kyouko answered kneeling down to check if there was any sign of any other causes.

"Is Maizono-San's secret really that bad?" Makoto asked kneeling down next to the mysterious girl to see if his friend was alright.

Kyouko made a small humming sound and a few of the others had started to add a bunch of their own sounds but no one had truly answered his question, not even Byakuya, much to everyone's surprise. It wasn't like him not to speak up when some made that sort of comment.

The tension in the room was thick, no one wanted to admit it but everyone was terrified that Sayaka would snap. If her secret really was bad enough to make her pass out than… there was no telling what she would do. The last motive had shaken her pretty badly and she had spent a while jumping and occasionally even looking like she was about to pounce on someone at any second. This had carried on after Hifumi had killed Yasuhiro and many were tense expecting there to be another murder before Monokuma brought up another motive.

However, Sayaka had eventually calmed down and gone back to her normal self, with no indication of her previous attitude in sight. Everyone had found it hard to believe at first but by the time two days had passed had all just figured that Sayaka was fine now (although some had remained on guard). Another day had passed since then and, of course, Monokuma just had to give them this motive.

As much as they hated to admit it many of the teenagers looked cautiously at the unconscious girl and some had even taken an unconscious step back and… now they knew that Sayaka could snap at any minute they'd probably have problems letting their guard down around her.

Minutes passed… No one was willing to break the thick tension in the air for the longest time, knowing they couldn't stay like this, though, someone eventually spoke up.

"We can't leave Maizono on the floor. I will carry her back to her room." Sakura spoke up; everyone's gaze shot to her and they all, in one way or another, acknowledged her statement. Some nodded, some murmured but no one outright disagreed.

"I-I'll help you." Makoto said; being the first to say an actual sentence after Sakura had spoken up.

"Alright, let us go then."

* * *

Sayaka woke up, startled and had only grown even more so once she realised she didn't recognise where she was.

Looking around in fear and confusion, Sayaka couldn't even scream, despite desperately wanting too.

Suddenly, it hit her.

She knew where she was.

And that raised a multitude of emotions.

He hurt them… Monokuma, that bastard, hurt her friends… and… he was going to ruin what little her life had left.

She wouldn't allow it. She HAD to KILL someone NOW or her life would be RUINED for GOOD.

Jumping out of bed, Sayaka ran for her door. As soon as she had unlocked it, she yanked it open and bolted down the corridor, not thinking to close the door again.

* * *

After grabbing a knife from the kitchen, Sayaka stalked around the school, looking for a victim.

Eventually, she came across the library. Sayaka vaguely remembered Byakuya liking this place and she knew that Byakuya wasn't all that concerned with the situation.

"So maybe he'll be in there?" Sayaka thought excitedly, a twisted grin crossing her face.

Giddily opening the door to the library and hiding the knife behind her back, the lack of light was a blessing; Byakuya couldn't see the insane look on the Idol's face.

A part of Sayaka knew that what she was doing was wrong. No one deserved to die for the mistakes that she alone had made, not even an asshole like Byakuya Togami.

* * *

Well… that didn't take long to blow up in her face.

She stood there, against the wall, as Byakuya stood in front of her holding the knife up to her throat with one hand and holding her hands above her head with the other. She had tried to kick him away from her but he had thought of that apparently and had already gotten much too close to her for any kicking she did to be effective even if she did manage to land a hit.

She didn't know how it happened but… any thoughts of murder had left her mind, she guessed it was the fear. Byakuya was going to kill her. She had thought about death after the first motive, she had thought that such a thing would be preferable but now, when she was actually facing it she wasn't so sure anymore.

Sure, she wasn't as frightened as she was when the second motive, or even the first motive, was revealed but she was still frightened.

For the second time that night, everything suddenly hit her. What if this wasn't being broadcast to the world? If that was the case then she would have just willingly tried to take someone else's life to prevent something that she didn't know for sure could actually happen, not only that but she had just thrown away her own life to prevent something that may not have ruined her life in the first place.

"What are you doing?" Sayaka winced at the sound of his voice but nonetheless opened her mouth to answer.

"I was…" Sayaka was surprised, her voice sounded so quiet, she could barely hear it.

"That was a rhetorical question. I know what you were doing. You were trying to kill me to cover up." Byakuya said to her, despite the situation, Sayaka noted, that he did not sound angry with her. He sounded… pretty much the same as usual, if not a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again… please don't kill me…" Sayaka begged, or as close to begging as she could get while she was like this, hoping he would just let her go.

"Why would I do that? You're no threat to me; I have no motive to kill you." Byakuya told her, backing up and letting her go.

Sayaka would have taken this opportunity to get up and run away but once he had dropped her and had told her he wasn't going to kill her, her fear dropped greatly. So she allowed herself to calm down by taking deep breaths.

By the time she had successfully calmed herself down, an action that had taken a good half hour to do, Byakuya was once again sat at the desk and reading a book. Sayaka slowly stood up and began to walk out of the library.

"Maizono"

Sayaka froze at the voice; she hadn't been expecting Byakuya to call out to her. She took another deep breath and answered the call "Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about the motive. Someone else is bound to kill someone tonight, so the secrets will not be revealed." He told her, Sayaka turned around in shock at the words. Byakuya was not looking at her; he kept his gaze trained on the book he was reading.

Sayaka frowned in thought. The way he had done it was a little messed up but… was he… trying to comfort her?

"…Thank you."

* * *

 **This isn't quite what I had in mind when writing this, there ended up being very little Sayaka/Byakuya in it at all. But I guess it works? If not I can always try again.**


	8. I'm Sorry

_**I'm Sorry**_

 **Summary: Kyouko's thoughts after Koichi dies and just before her own death. AU where Kyouko actually dies (sorry).**

 **Characters: Kyouko, Makoto, Koichi**

 **Pairings: Koichi/Kyouko (Family), Makoto/Kyouko (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Tragedy**

Kizakura just saved my life but… he shouldn't have, he saved my life but I'm going to die anyway. If Naegi-Kun doesn't die by the time we fall asleep this time around then… I would have gone against my NG Code and I would die for it.

Just like what happened to Bandai, Sonosuke and… Kizakura…

I'm sorry, Kizakura… but your sacrifice was pointless. You just gave up your life to save someone who is about to give up her own.

I can't kill Naegi-Kun; I can't sacrifice him so I can live. I've done it before and the guilt that followed it was one of the most painful things I've ever felt.

…

I looked over at Naegi-Kun as we all fell began to fall asleep. We had barricaded ourselves in a room, that wouldn't really help all that much but it would at least prevent anyone still alive getting in here.

I smiled over at Naegi-Kun as I began to fall asleep.

I'm glad you're safe Naegi-Kun, for you, I'd gladly give up my life.

…Goodbye and please, keep moving forward.


	9. Cherry Knot

_**Cherry Knot**_

 **Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP demonstrates to person B that they are capable of tying a cherry stem in a knot with their tongue. Person B now suffers from terrible (or beautiful) thoughts of whatever else person A can do with their tongue every time they see a cherry. Prompt from** **.com**

 **Extra Info: I wrote this a while ago, I believe it was posted on AO3 once upon a time but I ended up deleting it. I still had this so I decided to repost it.** **  
**

 **Characters: Makoto, Celestia**

 **Pairings: Makoto/Celestia (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

Makoto watched as Celes used her tongue to tie a cherry stem to prove to him that she could in fact do something like that. Once she was done Celes showed him the cherry stem which had indeed been tied with nothing but the use of her tongue.

Makoto stared at the cherry stem in surprise, sure he knew that doing that was possible but he didn't think that Celes would be the type of person to actually try it as he'd also heard that you'd need practice to do it especially in order to do it that fast.

"I told you I could do it Naegi-Kun. Now that you've seen the proof for yourself, never doubt me when I say I can do something again." Celes told the boy standing in front of her.

"Amazing, Celes-San. That was amazing." Makoto told her, he had appeared to have completely ignored her previous sentence, though that was probably unintentional.

"Yes, I'm good with my tongue." Celes said in response, clasping her hands together, tilting her head and smiling.

"...! O-Oh, I see." Makoto said in response, once she had said that his mind went to places it probably shouldn't, leading to a rather flustered response to her sentence.

"Hm? You seem rather flustered Naegi-Kun." Celes stated looking at the boy who was avoiding making eye contact with her and was blushing a bright red.

"I... I have to go!" Makoto exclaimed backing away from her slightly before turning around and running back into Hope's Peak Academy.

"...?" Celes watched after him, confused. The idea of Makoto having been turned on by her display had crossed her mind but the thought had quickly been dismissed due to Makoto's all around personality, while there was no doubt in Celes' mind that Makoto had sexual thoughts, Celes had always thought they would only be about someone he liked in a romantic sense and since she was pretty sure he didn't like her like that... The thought had been thrown out almost as soon as it had come.

At that thought Celes felt a pang in her chest "Why did I have to fall in love with someone that wouldn't like a girl like me?" Celes wondered aloud, Makoto was usually easy to read however when it came to crushes it was really rather difficult to see who he liked that since he treated everyone the same.

*/*/*/*

Makoto leaned against his closed dorm room door; he had run all the way from the roof to his dorm room that was situated on the very first floor of the building.

"This... might be bad." Makoto stated, shaking his head, once he had caught his breath. Celes was a scary woman, caught having those kinds of feelings about her and she'd probably rip him to pieces. Or at least that's what Makoto believed she would do if she found out, which she probably would because Celes, as a gambler, was observant especially so when it came to emotions and Makoto wasn't exactly good at hiding his thoughts and feelings.

*/*/*/*

A few days had passed since the day Celes had shown him that she could tie a cherry stem with her tongue and Makoto couldn't stop thinking about what else she could do with her tongue whenever he saw her (and sometimes even when he couldn't see her).

It was lunch time now and Celes had asked him to sit with her, unable to refuse her he agreed and admittedly regretted doing so, as it meant he could easily see her eat, which would definitely bring up sexual thoughts.

As he ate, slowly, across from her, Makoto watched the gambler eat her own food, watching her mouth intently as she chewed. He probably looked like quite the pervert to anyone that had noticed what he was doing but he couldn't help it, he was a teenage boy and hormones were taking over.

"Naegi-Kun, are you alright? You've barely eaten anything." Celes asked him looking down at the food on his plate, which was still pretty full.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine." Makoto told her, taking a large amount of food of his plate to prove it to her. The statement hadn't necessarily been a lie but he supposed it could be close enough to one to make Celes more suspicious.

"Are you sure? You've been acting strange for a few days. Is something bothering you?" Celes asked him looking up at him and narrowing her eyes.

"No, nothing's bothering me, per se." Makoto told her, deciding that he may as well come clean and tell her now if he didn't then Celes would probably continue questioning him until she got her answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Celes asked him knowing she was getting close to her answer. She hated it when people kept something from her, and she especially hated it when Makoto kept something from her although since it was Makoto she didn't use intimidation with him, not because she liked him, but because she knew she didn't have to.

"..." Without answering her Makoto got up from his seat and walked around to her side of the table. He picked up her hand and pulled her gently to indicate her to follow him. Celes gave him a sour look, not liking to be ordered around, but nonetheless got up and followed him.

*/*/*/*

Makoto took her to the roof and turned around to face her again. While she wasn't necessarily glaring at him she was giving him a stern look, likely to tell him 'this better be good'.

"Well, why did you take me here? Does it have something to do with why you've been acting strange?" Celes asked him looking around the roof trying to remain calm; she wasn't angry with him now, as soon as the thought of the roof having to do with Makoto's strange behaviour her anger dispersed and gave way to excitement that Makoto was going to confess to her.

"I... well yes... it does have something to do with... my behaviour." Makoto told her blushing brightly, Celes was bound to know what had been the cause now, there's almost no way she couldn't.

Celes smiled "Does it have something to do with me?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.

Makoto simply nodded in response.

"Do you want to know what else my tongue can do?" Celes asked him giving him a somewhat mischievous smirk, an action rare for her.

This time Makoto didn't nod at her but he did look up at her with his entire face bright red and a slightly hopeful look in his eyes and that was enough for Celes. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the smaller boys, he gasped in surprise and she used that opportunity to put her tongue in his mouth to let him know firsthand what else her tongue could do.

 **I feel Celes was out of character in this one and Makoto too for that matter. If so I promise I'll try to make it better the next time they show up.**


	10. Elevator Bonding

_**Elevator Bonding**_

 **Summary: Two main protagonists get stuck in an elevator together. Confessions are confessed (hence the word confessions). Prompt from .com**

 **Extra Info: I wrote this a while ago, I believe it was posted on AO3 once upon a time but I ended up deleting it. I still had this so I decided to repost it.** **  
**

 **Characters: Kyouko, Makoto, Shizuka (Mother Naegi), Komaru**

 **Pairings: Makoto/Kyouko (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri were in an elevator, they had both gone shopping in the mall and had coincidentally run into each other on the bus ride there and from there decided to shop together, once they had realised they were going to the same place.

They were going down in the elevator when it suddenly came to a halt, Makoto had almost fallen over and Kyouko had widened her eyes in surprise, neither of them had expected that to happen at all. Kyouko sighed showing a slight hint of irritation at the situation before pressing the emergency button to inform the people of the elevator problem.

"We might end up stuck in here for a while." Makoto commented sitting down on the elevator floor; he had figured that if they were going to be there for a while he may as well make himself comfortable.

"Indeed, depending on the problem with the elevator it could end up taking hours to get us out." Kyouko agreed walking over to him and sitting down beside him. Then there was silence, neither talked, they just sat in the elevator, after a few minutes of this Makoto spoke up.

"I've been stuck in an elevator before." Makoto commented, rather out of the blue, he thought that even Kyouko would get bored if they just sat around doing nothing for who knows how long so he decided to strike up a conversation with the lavender haired detective.

"Have you? What was it like?" Kyouko asked him, apparently having taken an interest in the topic, even if it did pretty much come out of nowhere.

"Well, it wasn't very pleasant." Makoto told her in response, he was about to say more when Kyouko spoke up.

"I don't think many instances of being trapped are." Kyouko commented on his answer.

"I guess not, but there were allot of people in the elevator, 10 in total, and due to all the people in a tight space shoved so tightly together the temperature in the elevator was quickly rising, there were some people freaking out, allot of noise, 3 people fainted and 3 more ended up getting injured due to it all." Makoto explained to her.

"I see and how long were you stuck in there?" Kyouko asked him.

"I think it was around an hour." Makoto said answering his friend's question.

"...Well, there's only two of us this time, there's more than enough room for us both." Kyouko said to him, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, we'd probably have the opposite problem if anything." Makoto agreed, chuckling slightly. He was pretty sure they weren't going to get too cold, it was a warm day, so the elevator temperature shouldn't drop that much if it dropped at all.

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen, but if it does we should easily be able to warm ourselves up with the things we brought." Kyouko said going along with his joke, her smile widening slightly.

"True." Makoto agreed with her before a ringing noise reverberated through the elevator. Makoto took his phone out his back pocket and checked the caller ID 'Okaa-San'. His mother, Shizuka Naegi was calling him. "Okaa-San?"

"Ah, Makoto, I called to ask you if you could pick up some washing-up liquid for me. We've run out." Shizuka told her son, who was surprised he could hear her so clearly. Didn't elevators usually have really bad reception?

"Sure, I can get some but it might take a while." Makoto told his mother, due to being stuck in an elevator Shizuka may end up having to wait quite some time before she could get her washing-up liquid.

"How come?" Shizuka asked her son.

"I'm stuck in an elevator again." Makoto informed Shizuka mentioning the last time he had been stuck in an elevator in the process of doing so.

"Again, huh? Is it packed again too?" Shizuka asked her son, feeling sorry for his misfortune of getting stuck in an elevator again.

"No, I'm stuck with a friend of mine and that's it." Makoto told Shizuka, much to her relief.

"That's good at least; it won't be crowded in there so there shouldn't be any injuries this time around." Shizuka said to Makoto relaxing considerably.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room in here both Kirigiri-San and I will be fine." Makoto agreed with her.

"Kirigiri-San? Oh Kyouko-Chan! She's with you?" Shizuka asked her son, she had met Kyouko once before, when she went over to Makoto's house for a partner project, the two had only met once but had seemed to get along fairly well.

"Yeah she is; would you like to talk to her?" Makoto asked his mum looking over towards the girl beside him, who hadn't taken her eyes of him for the whole conversation.

"Please." Shizuka replied and Makoto handed the phone to his friend, she took the phone of him and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Shizuka-San." Kyouko greeted her friend's mum.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Kyouko-Chan. How have you been doing?" Shizuka asked Kyouko.

"I've been fine." Kyouko replied.

"That's good. Say when you and Makoto-Kun get out of that elevator would you like to come over and join us for dinner?" Shizuka asked her, taking this chance to try and get the girl her son was so infatuated with to come over again.

"Join you for dinner?" Kyouko asked and Shizuka simply hummed in response "...Sure why not? I'll come over for dinner." Makoto looked at her in surprise, he didn't think Kyouko would actually agree but he was happy she'd join them for dinner none the less.

"Great, I'll see you later then." Shizuka said to her.

"Yeah see you later." Kyouko replied and then Shizuka hung up the phone. "She hung up." Kyouko told Makoto handing the phone back to him; Makoto took the phone back from her and put it back into his pocket.

"You're going to come over for dinner, huh?" Makoto asked her.

"Yes, is that so weird?" Kyouko asked him in response to his question.

"No, I didn't... It's just I thought you didn't like eating at another person's house." Makoto told her.

"Under the usual circumstances that is true, but I trust you so I'm sure it will be fine." Kyouko told him, her pale face getting slightly redder. Makoto wasn't as surprised by this, he knew Kyouko trusted him 'to an extent' she'd told him that already but what he wasn't expecting was for her to blush.

"Are you... blushing?" Makoto asked her, Kyouko looked slightly surprised by his question, she was pretty sure she had blushed in his presence before and he never seemed to notice, unless he had just never mentioned it before.

"...Yes." Kyouko confessed, she had been caught out so she didn't see any point in denying it, after all if she did Makoto probably wouldn't believe her.

"How come you're blushing?" Makoto asked her, he really wanted to know her answer, he had briefly thought she liked him back but that couldn't possibly be the case could it?

"..." Silence, Kyouko didn't speak trying to pull together her thoughts on what to do, whether she should confess her feelings to him now or lie and tell him it was something else. After a couple minutes of awkward silence she decided it would be for the best if she confessed now, "I like you."

Makoto widened his eyes and a bright blush covered his face. "As in you like me in that way?" Makoto asked her just to make sure she meant what he thought she did. Kyouko slowly nodded her head in response, her own cheeks getting brighter. "That's great! I like you too, Kirigiri-San!" Makoto exclaimed happily, he was still bright red but he looked so happy, Kyouko too had a bigger smile on her face then Makoto had ever seen from her before.

"...So does that mean we're dating now?" Kyouko asked, she was always the type to just get straight to it so this didn't surprise Makoto at all.

"Um-hmm." Makoto replied giving her a bright smile before leaning towards her slightly and hesitantly kissed her cheek, he didn't think she'd be comfortable with anymore than that so after he had done that he immediately backed away from her again. Kyouko looked surprised by his action, Makoto was rarely so bold, but she didn't look uncomfortable much to Makoto's relief.

"W-What was that for?" Kyouko asked him.

"Well, we're dating now right?" Makoto answered, Kyouko seemed to get what that meant and nodded in response once again.

"Okay, then we should call each other by our first names as well. Hmm, Makoto-Kun?" Kyouko told him calling him by his first name much to his surprise.

"Alright, Kyouko-San." Makoto agreed.

A while later the elevator door opened and Makoto and Kyouko walked out of the elevator in order to continue shopping, once they'd done that the two went to Makoto's house to eat dinner there like planned.

*/*/*/*

"You two are dating now?" Shizuka asked the two after they told her what had happened.

"An elevator is an odd place to get together." Komaru commented.

"True but I think it's pretty sweet." Shizuka said to her daughter.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you and Kyouko-San would get together Onii-Chan." Komaru told her brother.

"And I was the one who got you to get together. I'm glad to have you in the family Kyouko-Chan." Shizuka told Kyouko smiling happily.

"We're dating not married!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...If we ever do get married, I'll be glad to be a part of the family, Shizuka-San." Kyouko told Makoto's mother, she was being as blunt as ever.

"Eh?" Makoto asked blushing brightly at the thought of getting married to Kyouko.

"Please, call me 'Okaa-San'. You're dating my son, and you'll probably get married someday, so..." Shizuka told her.

"Okay, Okaa-Sama." Kyouko replied she used a different suffix but she still called her 'mother' as Shizuka had wished. Makoto blushed even brighter; he was blushing so brightly you could practically see smoke, his sister gave him an amused grin, Makoto glared at her and Komaru laughed.


	11. Dance of Comfort

**_Dance of Comfort_**

 **Summary: Imagine your OTP slow dancing together for the first time after one half has finally gotten used to their arm(s) or leg(s) prosthesis/can stand and walk again.** **.com**

 **Extra Info: I wrote this a while ago, I believe it was posted on AO3 once upon a time but I ended up deleting it. I still had this so I decided to repost it.**

 **Characters: Kotoko, Nagisa**

 **Pairings: Kotoko/Nagisa (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

Kotoko Utsugi walked through the halls of Future Foundation towards Nagisa Shingetsu's room.

The Future Foundation had found them and nursed them back to health after a lot of persuading from Komaru Naegi, her brother and Komaru's brother's friends to do so. Kotoko herself didn't need much medical treatment. Masaru Daimon and Jataro Kemuri needed quite a bit of medical treatment, the two had been covered in bruises and scratches from the Monokuma kids and in addition to that some of their limbs had been broken. Nagisa had needed lots of medical treatment, in fact he had just barely managed to survive what had happened to him, he had lost lots of blood, his right arm was broken and both of his legs had been lost, the Future Foundation had been kind enough to give him prosthesis on account of his and the rest of the former 'Warriors of Hope' extremely good behaviour (and Kotoko's, Masaru's and even Jataro's combined begging).

Nagisa had finally gotten used to his prosthetic legs the day before and after a lot of thinking over night, Kotoko had decided to put his new legs to use. Squeezing the handle of the small radio on her hand, Kotoko began to pick up the pace to Nagisa's room.

Kotoko reached the door to Nagisa's room and knocked on it a couple of times. Not the type to keep people waiting, Nagisa answered the door as fast as he possibly could.

"Kotoko-Chan...?" He said when he opened up the door to see the pink haired girl standing there and giving him a big smile.

"Good morning, Shingetsu-Kun. Can I come in?" Kotoko asked him, much to her blue haired friend's surprise.

"S-Sure." Still clearly surprised Nagisa opened the door further and stepped aside so Kotoko could enter his room, which she did swinging her arms. Once she had got in Kotoko walked straight to his desk and placed the radio down.

"What are you doing, Kotoko-Chan?" Nagisa asked, the smiling girl in front of him.

"Now, you can walk again, Shingetsu-Kun. I thought we should dance together, just like old times." Kotoko answered him. Kotoko was referring to when the Warriors of Hope (sometimes with Monaca, sometimes without) would get together and dance together.

"But it won't be like old times with only the two of us Kotoko-Chan." Nagisa told her, shifting his eyes to the side as he usually did at times like these.

"Well, no. But I have no idea where Kemuri-Kun and Daimon-Kun are and Monica-Chan's probably dead so I can't." Kotoko told him before turning around and pressing the play button on the pink radio.

Nagisa sighed as Kotoko walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his hands from there the two held hands and spun around in slow circles, both had their reasons for having such a wide birth, Kotoko because of her past and Nagisa because he didn't want to frighten her by getting to close.

"So, do you like your new legs, Shingetsu-Kun?" Kotoko asked him as they spun around.

"Honestly, they're a little bit of a pain. I much preferred my previous legs but it's better to have legs then not to, I guess." Nagisa replied to her question shifting his weight around slightly, subconsciously testing them out as he had done when people had asked him about them before.

"Yeah, I don't think I would have been able to talk it if Shingetsu-Kun could never walk again!" Kotoko exclaimed somewhat dramatically but definitely earnestly.

"You? How would my inability to walk effect you?" Nagisa asked her, his wording may have come across as somewhat rude but anyone that knew him knew he hadn't meant it in a rude way.

Kotoko laughed "Hmm, I won't be able to dance with you, of course." Kotoko told him, winking at him at the end of her sentence. As usual for Kotoko in situations like this, it was hard to tell whether she was joking or not.

"So? Why don't you just dance with Kemuri-Kun or Daimon-Kun instead?" Nagisa asked her, confused by Kotoko's answer.

"Same reason, they're not here right now. I can't find them besides I think they're still in the middle of that competition." Kotoko told him letting go of his hands and spinning around. The competition she had mentioned was something that Masaru had challenged Jataro to after he was beaten… badly at a board game, he was still trying to win and so far… there's been no such luck.

"I see." Nagisa commented as Kotoko grabbed hold of his hands and, to his surprise, placed them on her hips before wrapping her own arms around his neck. Nagisa's eyes were wide with surprise and a bright blush spread across his cheeks, Kotoko shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. Despite having grown closer together there was still a fair bit of distance between them, for the same reasons as before.

The two swayed to the music and once the music stopped they stopped along with it and stepped away from each other. Kotoko walked towards the radio, turned it off and picked it up.

"Well, Shingetsu-Kun I had fun dancing with you." Kotoko told him beginning to walk past him and towards the door. Once she reached him "I'm glad you're all better, Shingetsu-Kun, and... I'm sorry." She told him.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Nagisa asked her whipping around to face her properly.

"Oh, don't worry about that! It's not that important." Kotoko told him completely dismissing her own apology with a likely fake cheery attitude. "Bye" Kotoko sang waving at Nagisa before exiting the door.

Nagisa stared at the door she had walked out of, Kotoko's actions were strange even for her, but he knew her well enough to know that the apology was genuine even though she had ended up brushing it off in such a cheery manner, but what could she possibly have to apologise to him about?


	12. Fears Bring Friends Together

_**Fears Bring Friends Together**_

 **Summary: During an argument with Hifumi, Leon breaks down in tears. Spilling everything about his fears over the killing game and what he'll do for his future. Hifumi comforts him and the two end up becoming closer. Requested by MrAwesomeMatty. Set the day of the first motive.**

 **Characters: Leon, Hifumi**

 **Pairings: Leon/Hifumi (Friendship)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

Leon and Hifumi stood in the Entrance in the midst of a heated argument, they had been arguing for about an hour now. Neither of them were particularly sure how or why their argument had started in the first place.

Everyone else had either not come across them yet or had but didn't want to/feel the need to step in and thus had just walked away. Leon and Hifumi hadn't noticed this in the slightest, if they had neither cared to mention it.

"I mean, do you even understand what sort of situation we're in right now?!" Leon yelled, Hifumi seemed taken aback by this comment and for the first time since the argument started Hifumi did not reply back almost immediately.

"Of course I do. This is a very serious situation, indeed." Hifumi replied, much softer than his replies had been earlier.

"No you don't! We are going to die, Yamada!" Leon yelled, a few tears beginning to form in his eyes thinking about it. He didn't want to die, he had a dream to accomplish. A dream that definitely wouldn't come true if he was dead. He had a family he wanted to see, friends too.

"That's not necessarily tr-" Hifumi had seen the tears, he wasn't exactly sure what to do about this situation. Leon seemed near emotional breakdown and Hifumi never was good with real life people.

"Of course it's true! In order to get one person has to kill another person!" Leon yelled, referring to the rules Monokuma had set on their first day at Hope's Peak Academy. As much as he hated to admit it Leon was actually considering doing such a thing, especially with the motive that had been given. "I don't want to die!

"B-But you might not be-" Hifumi told him, he wasn't sure what else to say about the matter.

"...Even if I'm not… That doesn't mean that bear is going to let everyone go. Who knows what he's going to do to the rest?" Leon told him, averting his eyes. The tears that he had refused to let fall beginning to fall in streams as he fell to the floor.

Now that he thought about it; the rules stated that only the culprit would escape, didn't they? So what _would_ happen to the others? Hifumi thought Monokuma would probably kill them. "..." Hifumi had nothing to say, if Monokuma was going to kill everyone but the culprit and the victim (who had already been killed by the culprit) then there could only be one survivor. Well, unless of course… "Maybe we'll be rescued." That was the only way everyone could get out with their lives intact, rescue had been discussed before and very recently too so the thought was very fresh in Hifumi's mind. Besides maybe the recent motive but Hifumi had very quickly decided that the motive was bogus.

Leon scoffed "Unlikely."

"I can see it now! A great hero bursts through these doors! Defeats the evil Monokuma and rescues us all!" Hifumi exclaimed, suddenly a lot more enthusiastic than he had been. It didn't take him long before he went into detail about how it would be done. Whatever he had been imagining likely involved anime in some way, the scene he had described had likely come from an anime as well.

…Leon was unconvinced. "I doubt that's going to happen." Leon chuckled slightly at the absurdity of it all, Leon wasn't sure if that was even possible. In fact he was certain it wasn't. Despite this Leon felt better, he wasn't sure if it was because Hifumi's story had amused him or if the story had been so absurd that someone simply coming to rescue them didn't seem so unlikely anymore.

Either way Leon felt better.


	13. Beach Wrestling

_**Beach Wrestling**_

 **Summary: Leon and Sakura wrestle at the beach. Requested by MrAwesomeMatty.**

 **Extra Note: I know nothing about wrestling so… just keep that in mind. Also Leon/Sakura is an interesting pairing, I can't say I've ever heard of this one before.**

 **Characters: Leon, Sakura**

 **Pairings: Leon/Sakura (Romance)**

 **Genre: Romance**

Hope's Peak Academy had taken their students to a private beach and the students had immediately split off from each other.

Some were hanging around with friends, others were with significant others.

Some were swimming, others were paddling, some were building sand castles and others were bathing in the sun. The activities and the groups varied between the students of Hope's Peak Academy but near enough everyone was having a blast.

Couple, Leon and Sakura were wrestling. As a result most steered clear from them, they didn't want to get mixed up in a wrestling match.

Sakura was holding back, not wanting to hawm her boyfriend. She was a lot bigger and stronger than he was.

His pride certainly wouldn't let him admit such a thing though. Sakura scolded him for that often, sure pride was something she too held but she knew when to admit she couldn't do something.

Leon and Sakura wrestled often, it was something they both enjoyed doing. Sakura felt they didn't wrestle as she would like but Leon wasn't quite that interested so this was fine.

"Hey!" Leon yelled as Sakura pulled him into a sleeper and ruffled up his hair. Sakura chuckled as she continued to ruffle up his hair. Leon had great pride, nowhere near as much as some of their classmates (Byakuya, Celes and Junko came to mind) but his pride was still great.

Leon particularly liked the way he looked, that went especially for his hair. So normally he'd be pretty upset if someone messed up his hair like his girlfriend was doing.

They were in a place where multiple people could see them too. All of them were people he saw regularly. Both of those factors would often just upset him even more.

But this was Sakura and she was an exception. Besides he kind of liked it when she ruffled his hair.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't going to protest. He knew that Sakura knew that he didn't mean any of his protests. As Sakura's hands moved to tickle him instead, Leon fell into a puddle of laughter as Sakura laughed along with him.

 **Normally, I wouldn't upload two requests from the same person right next to each other but the only other request (and my own ideas) I have are all probably going to end up pretty long. These two requests weren't very long so I made an exception.**


	14. Our Secret Relationship

_**Our Secret Relationship**_

 **Summary: Aoi and Kiyotaka are secretly dating because Ishimaru wishes to keep it so for various reasons: a) He wants to be the example to everyone, and thinks that being in a relationship is a bad influence. b) A relationship is not allowed in a school environment. c) He is nervous about how Mondo could react. Requested by Yakumon.**

 **Characters: Aoi, Kiyotaka, Mondo**

 **Pairings: Kiyotaka/Aoi (Romance), Kiyotaka/Mondo (Friendship)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

Aoi sighed as her boyfriend, once again denied her holding hands with him. He always did this when they were in public, she didn't know why she was expecting anything different. She and Kiyotaka had been secretly dating for a while now. Aoi had been on bored with dating in secret at first but as their relationship continued that changed and Aoi's desire to let their friends and classmates know grew and grew. Kiyotaka on the other hand just seemed to grow more determined.

No matter what Aoi tried, Kiyotaka just wouldn't budge. He didn't want anyone to know and, apparently, that was final.

But maybe he'd let everyone know when they graduated. He did say one of the reasons for not sharing their relationship was because relationships 'are not allowed in a school environment' and another reason was because he felt being in a relationship would be a bad influence on the others and he wants to be an example to them.

The first reason would fly out the window as soon as they were out of High School and the second would hopefully follow.

But even so Aoi wanted to let everyone know now! Not after graduation.

…

Kiyotaka had one other reason for not telling everyone and that was Mondo Oowada, his best friend. He was afraid of what Mondo would think about him dating Aoi.

Aoi thought it was silly but Kiyotaka didn't think so. Mondo was his only friend, he didn't think Mondo would react badly but he couldn't risk that possibility.

He hadn't planned on telling Aoi about that reason for not telling their classmates but she had ended up dragging it out of him. They had an arguement that day both before and after Aoi had dragged it out of him. Eventually Aoi had sighed and walked out of the room, telling him she forgave him but she wanted to talk about it tomorrow.

That had almost been enough to make him at least tell Mondo about him and Aoi dating but she had said that she forgave him. They'd talk about it tomorrow and depending on what happened Kiyotaka would tell Mondo but he'd prefer not to if possible.

…

"Come on, Taka. Why don't you just tell him?" Aoi asked her boyfriend, trying to get him to tell at least Mondo about them.

"I don't want to lose my friend! What if he doesn't like the fact I'm dating you?!"

"If he doesn't accept the fact that you're dating me then he doesn't deserve to be called your friend." Aoi told him, gritting her teeth together in frustration.

Kiyotaka fell silent staring at Aoi. "If Oowada is really your friend then he'll be okay with it if anything he'll be more upset you're keeping this a secret, nothing bad is going to happen. So let's just tell him okay?" Kiyotaka stayed silent, thinking over his girlfriend's words before nodding in agreement. She made a good point.

…

"Bro!"

"Oh hey. Bro, Asahina. What's up?" Mondo turned when Kiyotaka spoke up, he gave the two a smile.

Kiyotaka took a deep breath before speaking "Bro, Asahina-Kun-" Kiyotaka was saying when Aoi threw him a glare, he took another deep breath. "I mean Aoi-Kun and I are… dating…"

"Well duh, bro."

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows you and the chick are dating, bro." Mondo told him, he seemed amused at Kiyotaka's confusion.

"..." Kiyotaka and Aoi looked at each other in surprise, everyone knew they were dating, really? Neither of them had been aware of that. "You mean… you're not upset?"

It was Mondo's turn to look confused. "No. Why would I be, bro?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, bro! It was silly!" Kiyotaka waved of the question, laughing. Mondo still looked confused but he shrugged, if Kiyotaka didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't make him.

"You and Asahina, huh bro? You two make a cute couple." Mondo told them giving them a toothy grin and a thumbs up.


	15. Comforting Silence

**Comforting Silence  
**

 **Summary: AU where Hiyoko didn't die in the third chapter of SDR2 and participates in the fourth class trial. When Gundam is exposed, Hiyoko is going to savagely mock him but then realizes that Gundam sacrificed himself for everyone else, including her. When Gundam faces his execution, she is touched, but doesn't want to show it. In the end, she is almost having a breakdown and is comforted by Hajime. Requested by BinroTheHeretic.**

 **Characters: Hiyoko, Gundam, Hajime, Akane, Nagito, Sonia, Chiaki, Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, Monokuma, Monomi**

 **Relationships: Hiyoko/Hajime (Ambiguous), Gundam/Sonia (Romance), Gundam/Hiyoko (Friendship), Akane/Nekomaru (Ambiguous)**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

"Tanaka-San… Did you really…?" Sonia asked her voice shook at the trial's resolution. Gundam was exposed. Gundam killed Nekomaru Nidai.

"...Yes, Yes it was I." Gundam looked Sonia straight in the eyes as he made his confession.

The lever was pulled and Gundam's face was shown. Monokuma confirmed what was already know. Gundam Tanaka was guilty.

"Now that we've decided who the killer is, let's do the execution already and get this over with." Nagito sighed, rubbing his head with one of his hands.

"Hold on…" Hajime interjected, looking over to Nagito slightly confused by his behaviour. "It's true that the class trial is finished but… that doesn't mean the incident is over… We can't finish until we hear from Tanaka!"

"Hmph, no matter what he says, it won't change a thing…" Nagito released another sigh, Hajime frowned at the continued behaviour, as did the others, none addressed it though as there were more important things to deal with at that moment.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right! Big Bro Tanaka is a dirty killer! he murdered Big Bro Nidai and that's all there is to it!" Hiyoko's hands were clenched into fists and she shot a glare over at Gundam, whose eyes were closed.

"...Why do you want to talk to one who has lost?" Said man asked. "The loser merely leaves… it would be unnecessary for me to say something…"

Three people were in agreement, there was no reason to delay any further but even so…

"Is what I would like to say, but for honor's sake, I shall correct one thing!"

"Cut it out you bastard! You're seriously trying to defend yourself now?! It's over!" Hiyoko yelled at him, her body shook and her nails nearly ripped the sleeves of her kimono.

"Hold on, Saionji." Hajime placed a hand on her shoulder, she glared at him and grumbled but relented, she had been finished anyway. She wasn't going to waste her breath on this delusional murderous piece of shit. "What do you mean 'correct', Tanaka?"

"You guys said I made Nidai powerless without fighting him… That, however, is a great mistake."

"A mistake?! Don't fuck with us! There's no way we could have made a mistake!" Fuyuhiko yelled, they were right about that, they had to have been!

"Yeah, man. There's no way you could have beaten a robot." Kazuichi agreed, it was impossible. Despite what Gundam frequently told them, he was human and therefore he could not have beaten a robot in a fight.

"Nidai did fight… that is no mistake… And because he fought, he lost… and died."

The others looked at each other in confusion, Gundam sounded so truthful nut that couldn't be the case… right?

"L-lost and died...?" Akane repeated her teeth clenched, her face sat in a glare sent towards the one who had killed someone that had been so important to her.

"If he was just trying to cling to life, there were many ways he could have done so… However… he did not allow that…"

"Wh… What do you mean…!? Explain…!" Akane's glare intensified and she took a menacing step forward.

Gundam laughed. "Fine then… Then I shall reveal all…" Gundam explained everything, about what happened when Nekomaru arrived at the crime scene.

"Wh-Why…? Why did you fight…? We are all friends…" Sonia asked, she was crying, she had been for a while now. The tears hadn't stopped. "Why couldn't you stop this! Even if both sides agreed… it was still wrong!"

"Hmph… I will not argue… I have no intention of forcing my values upon you." Gundam responded, chuckling. "However, I must say this!" His tone and expression took a drastic change, coming of more serious than before. "What's the point of living if you're just waiting until you finally die? There's nothing courageous about that! That is abandonment! A mere feeling of resignation!

Silence fell. The remaining students (besides Gundam) looked at each other, looks of shock on their faces.

"Ever since we were locked inside that building, everyone had been dominated by that feeling of abandonment… However… nothing is born from resignation. That is simply a reason to give up." Gundam continued his speech after the short silence, the students continued to look at each other as he spoke, their gazes frequently going over to Gundam. "Giving up on life… That's just an insult to life itself!" Gundam exclaimed. "Have you fools heard of the term 'dog eat dog'?"

"Cannibalism?" Chiaki questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"In zoology, cannibalism is a commonly observed phenomenon… Many creatures at some point in their lifespan engage in cannibalism. That is what it means to live!" Gundam confirmed Chiaki's guess. "If you say killing for the sake of living is 'evil,' then what would you call giving up on life itself? If a world would consider that justice, then I will fight that world with every fibre of my being! Giving up on life and choosing death… is nothing but blasphemy towards life. It is a violation of the natural order! It is the arrogance of humanity!"

"A-Are you sayin' all that to try to justify what you did…!?" Akane asked him between gritted teeth.

"But it sounds like Nidai-Kun felt the same too. That's why they fought, right?" Nagito pointed out, Akane looked down and her shoulders slumped.

"That man... had the courage to die when he needed to die. That is why he challenged me to our battle… Regardless… as I've already said, I do not intend to force my values upon you fools. I have betrayed you all… that is the absolute truth…" Gundam told his classmates, they looked surprised once more. "But… even so… Don't you think it's a better alternative to slowly starving to death in that place...?"

"That belief… is why you committed your crime...?" Chiaki stated, her arms were crossed and her gaze was directed at the ground. It was hard to tell what exactly she was feeling as per usual with her. "Hey what about the Final Dead Room? Did you do the Russian Roulette too?"

"Unlike Komaeda, I only did it once but… Hmph compared to my battle with Nidai, that was mere child's play."

"You know, after listening to you talk for a while, I'm starting to think that… Well it's also because you admitted your crime without much resistance…" Most caught onto what Chiaki was about to suggest, Hiyoko's hands clenched into fists once more and she bit her lip… It made sense.

"Tanaka, don't tell me you… You didn't sacrifice yourself for our sake, did you…?" Hajime asked him, everyone waited for him to answer with bated breath.

"Hmph… I can't believe you would ask such a foolish question. Just who do you think I am?! I am Gundam Tanaka, history's greatest monster! My cursed existence is feared by all mankind! There's no way I'd sacrifice myself for the sake of you fools! Not in a million, not in a billion, not in 10,000 years! In the name of pandemonium, it is impossible!" Gundam denied it vehemently, but that brief hesitation in the beginning was enough… enough for everyone to see the truth of the matter.

"Is that it...? Then… I'll just leave it at that..." Despite that Hajime relented, no one objected.

"Now then, let us be rid of this foolish talk. It's about time the fun started…! Monokuma! Let us begin!"

"Yaaaay got it! I have prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Breeder, Gundam Tanaka... "

"P-Please wait…! This… This is just too much! Please Monokuma! Please help Tanaka-San!" Sonia pleaded, she was still crying. The others held back tears of their own, some more desperate not to let the tears flow than others.

"Sonia-San…" Kazuichi uttered, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"Please! I beg of you!"

"Sonia… An act as unrefined as stopping a man from going to his death… does not befit a noble such as yourself." Gundam told her, refusing to meet her eyes.

"T-Tanaka-San…!"

"Um, it's fine to start for reals, right?" Monokuma asked, tilting his head. Surprisingly he didn't seem angry that the execution kept being interrupted.

"Yes, I do not mind… however… What is it my Four Dark Devas of Destruction? Are you worried about me? Oh, my feared Four Dark Devas of Destruction, that is not like you at all… However there is no need to fear… in this world, I am only a temporary visitor… I was simply visiting for a moment… and now that my duty is complete, I must return to the darkness… That is why, until the very end…" Gundam talked to his four hamsters who knew what was going on, who seemed so distraught about it with a comforting smile on his face. "Pride! Conceit! Courage! Insolence! Fearful of nothing! Daunted by nothing! Let us laugh uproariously! That is Gundam Tanaka! I shall stick with my evil until the very end! Open Sesame, Pandemonium! I shall fill hell with true hell!"

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's… PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"

With that the execution commenced, Gundam was executed right in front of them and it was just as horrifying as those before him.

By the end Sonia had fallen to the floor, Kazuichi had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Hiyoko was shaking, the tears she had held back so desperately falling down her cheeks in streams.

Everyone slowly left the room moving to their rooms to sleep for the night, all except for Hiyoko and Hajime. Hiyoko hadn't budged and Hajime had stayed behind with her, concerned.

"Saionji, are you okay?" Hajime asked her. Hiyoko looked up at him and shook her head.

"Y-you idiot! Of course… Of course, I'm… not okay." Hiyoko's insult didn't hold nearly as much fire as it usually did, her voice was cracking and she was shaking like a leaf.

"...Come on, we can't stay here." Hajime told her gently placing a hand on her back and leading her out, Hiyoko followed without much resistance, they moved slowly out of the trial room and to the outside.

They hadn't walked very far outside before Hiyoko stopped in her tracks. "Saionji?"

Hiyoko tackled Hajime in a hug, he stumbled slightly before thankfully catching his balance. He blinked down at the tiny girl who was crying into his chest before wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly.

Hiyoko cried and cried, Hajime offered her comfort and stayed with her until she was ready. Neither said anything, Hiyoko didn't want to talk about it and Hajime didn't know what to say. So they didn't speak, not even when they turned to go back to their rooms. Hiyoko gave Hajime a thankful smile and Hajime returned in kind and they walked to their rooms together in their comforting silence.

 **So this request was given to me a long time ago. I'm really sorry it took so long but it's here now. I'll try my best not to let such a long time pass again.**


	16. A Happy Holiday

_**A Happy Holiday**_

 **Summary: Byakuya asks Makoto to try to steal Touko's attention for a while so Byakuya can have some peace and quiet. Makoto spends a holiday with Touko, desperately trying to prove to her that there are many other amazing things to do besides stalking the Togami heir. Request by BinroTheHeretic.**

 **Characters: Makoto, Touko, Komaru, Byakuya**

 **Pairings: Makoto/Touko (Friendship), Komaru/Touko (Friendship), Byakuya/Makoto (Friendship), Byakuya/Touko (One-Sided Romance)**

 **Genre: Friendship**

"What?"

Byakuya glared at the small brunette, annoyed. "I said I want you to take Fukawa of my hands, Naegi."

"I know but… how and why me?" Naegi wasn't about to ask why, he knew the answer to that already but he didn't know how he would do it or why Byakuya had chosen him.

" I don't care how. As for why you, Fukawa seems to like you well enough and then there's your sister." Byakuya told him, still clearly annoyed.

Makoto thought it over and nodded. "Alright, I can try."

"No you will not try, you will succeed." Byakuya told him. "I won't tolerate any failures."

Makoto smiled nervously, way to put on the pressure. "Alright." He agreed, deciding not to argue with his friend, he wasn't going to win, and besides this would probably be good for both Touko and Byakuya.

…

Makoto walked to his house door, Touko following close behind, grumbling. Makoto couldn't believe he had actually managed to convince her to come with him, it had been a lot easier than he had been anticipating too.

...Although… She certainly didn't seem too happy.

Unlocking the door with his key, Makoto held the door open for us companion who continued to grumble as she walked past him and into his house.

Komaru walked into the room, as she had heard the door opening and smiled at her brother. "Makoto, you're back!" She opened her eyes and, much to her surprise, saw Touko there. "Oh and Fukawa-San?"

"Y-you don't have to use th-that tone! What? D-do you not want me here or something?" Touko accused, pointing at her.

"Wh-what? No! That's not it at all! I'm happy you're here, really! And what tone?" Komaru assured her, she was used to Touko's behaviour by now so she wasn't too surprised by it.

"You know which tone!"

"N-no I don't! I was just surprised, that's all!" Komaru protested as Makoto stood awkwardly in the middle of all this.

"W-well what reason would you have to be surprised? Oh I get it! It's because you didn't think anyone could possibly want to invite me over, isn't it?" Touko asked her.

"No, that's not it! I just didn't think you'd really want to come over Fukawa-San." Komaru answered her, that had really come as a surprise to her. Komaru was certain Touko had other things she'd much rather do.

"Oh. Well yeah, I'd much rather be hanging out with Byakuya-Sama." Touko told her bluntly. "But Byakuya-Sama doesn't want me around right now." Touko's expression fell, she seemed quite upset. She had overheard Byakuya's conversation with Makoto, that was why she had agreed as easily as she did.

"Oh Touko…" Komaru walked past her brother and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, in hopes of comforting her.

"But… but if I do this Byakuya-Sama will surely…~" With those words and drool coming out of her mouth, Touko trialed off and got lost in her imagination.

"Uhhhh, what is she thinking about?" Komaru asked listing to her friend's occasional breathy giggles.

"I, um, think it's best we don't know…" Makoto answered, chuckling nervously, earning a hum in agreement from his sister.

…

The three were sitting watching a film, throughout the whole thing Touko complained about it while Komaru wouldn't stop laughing and Makoto occasionally answered touko and laughed at the film.

The film was a romantic comedy, chosen by Komaru who had eventually managed to convince Touko into watching it with her and her brother. How she had managed to do that, Makoto didn't know, but she had and despite all the complaints Touko seemed to be having fun. Which was definitely good, he was glad she was enjoying herself.

Next he was going to choose a film to watch and then it would be Touko's turn (Touko had insisted she go last). They had decided to pretty much watch films all day, taking it in turns to pick the film they were going to watch.

They definitely had fun while watching the relatively large variety of films they each chose, even if Touko was unnecessarily critiquing most of them.

…

The next day they played games most of the time, it had been even harder to convince Touko to do this than it had been to convince her to watch films. Once again they took turns picking out the games they were going to play.

There were a large variety of games they played too; there were some RPG games, some visual novels, some puzzle games and others. Not all of them were multiplayer but everyone was fine with that.

This, again, had been Komaru's idea. Touko and Makoto didn't have any or at least weren't willing to speak up about any other ideas so they just went along with Komaru's again after a bit of prompting for Touko from Komaru.

The day after that Komaru offered a reading day, Touko agreed to that immediately and they left for the library since no one really thought there would be anything Touko would want to read at the Naegi house.

The day this time had been relatively silent, the three sat at the same table and mainly kept to themselves as they read. Occasionally Touko would comment on her companions reading choices or one of the Naegi siblings would ask Touko for recommendations but other than that they just sat and read their own individual books until the library closed and they had to leave. Well, they had left to eat too of course and then came back to read again.

…

If the previous day had been the quietest than this day was the loudest. Shizuka Naegi, Makoto's and Komaru's mother had suggested they all go out that day. Their father had suggested an amusement park and while Touko was hesitant, she was vastly out voted and Makoto had told her to try it and they would leave if she really didn't like it,his parents and sister had agreed with him and so, so did Touko.

It had been okay, if was being honest. It was a little loud and crowded but the rides were… fun. She preferred the more peaceful rides and attractions but she also liked some of the less peaceful rides attractions. So long as they didn't go upside down or get her soaked they were okay.

She probably wouldn't go to a place like this again but it was definitely better than she thought it would be.

…

After that the rest of the holidays were spent doing various activities, sometimes with just Makoto and Komaru and sometimes with their parents too.

All around the holidays hadn't been so bad.

Just before she had left, Komaru hugged her goodbye and both of the Naegi parents had told her she could come over anytime and that it was nice having her over. Touko had thought they were just saying that to be polite, despite their insistence that wasn't the case, but the words had undoubtedly made her happy nonetheless.

"Did you have fun Fukawa-San?" Makoto asked his friend as they began their walk to the train station to get to school.

"...Yeah… I had fun…" Touko told him, a blush covering her cheeks and a small genuinely happy smile on her face.

"That's good, I was afraid you wouldn't to be honest so I'm glad you're happy." Makoto told her earnestly, Touko didn't answer but that was okay. The smile on her face was still present and Makoto was certain it had grown.


	17. Lessons in Swimming and a Romance Begin-

_**Lessons in Swimming and a Romance Beginning**_

 **Summary: After Gundam gets pushed into the pool by Sonia and Kazuichi (who didn't know he couldn't swim) he's saved by Aoi who offers to give him swimming lessons. Request by NotFanFicNet.**

 **Characters: Gundam, Aoi, Sonia, Kazuichi, Makoto, Kyouko, Mikan**

 **Pairings: Gundam/Aoi (Romance), Makoto/Kyouko (Romance), Aoi/Makoto/Kyouko (Friendship), Gundam/Sonia/Kazuichi (Friendship)**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

Gundam let out a scream as Kazuichi and Sonia pushed him from behind. He landed in the water with a loud splash; this wouldn't have been a problem… if he could swim. However that was one thing Gundam Tanaka could not do, it was one of his only weaknesses.

Splashing around in the pool, Gundam tried desperately to keep himself above water, and of course, to get out of it. It wasn't long before Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro jumps in and moves to pull him out of the water.

"Tanaka-San, are you alright?!" Sonia asked him rushing up to him as he coughed up water.

"Shit. Are you okay?" Kazuichi cursed, also rushing up to him.

Gundam simply glared at them as Aoi rubbed and thumbed his back while he continued to cough.

"T-Tanaka-San!" Mikan exclaimed running over and beginning to make sure he was okay. "Could someone help me take him to the nurse's office? I'd like to give him a proper check-up there."

"Of course, we'll help, right Souda-San?" Sonia volunteered, visible worry and guilt on her features.

"Yeah, it was… our fault after all…" Kazuichi too looked downcast.

…

About a week had passed since then and Gundam had not forgiven Sonia and Kazuichi for what happened, no matter what the two did. They had apologised to him of course and, in order to make up for what had happened, were doing a lot for him. Trying their best to help him out.

"Hey Tanaka-Senpai!" Asahina exclaimed upon spotting the Ultimate Breeder close by, she had been searching for him.

"Yes, Asahina, what is it?" Gundam asked her.

"Would you like me to teach you how to swim?" Aoi got straight to the point of what she wanted. That had actually been Sonia and Kazuichi's idea; she had agreed eagerly and rushed off to find him immediately.

Gundam thought about her offer, learning to swim would certainly be useful. It would be a big help when looking after the great beasts of the water. "Alright, Asahina! I, Gundam Tanaka, will take you up on your offer!"

"Great! Then does right now work for you?"

Gundam blinked. Right now? She wanted to start right now? "I don't mind Asahina but you should ask in advance next time, a Supreme Overlord is usually busy after all, you're lucky that I happen to be free."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But if right now works let's go!" Aoi grabbed hold of Gundam's hand and pulled him towards the pool, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

…

Over the next few weeks Gundam and Aoi consistently met up for swimming lessons, at first Gundam hung onto Aoi (who had a very hands-on approach to teaching apparently) refusing to let go and use a floatation device or the edges of the pool instead (that was something he would never admit too). Eventually Gundam was able to swim without holding onto Aoi, although he still had her swim close to him while he was in the water.

Sometime during the lessons Gundam and Aoi felt their feelings for each other had… changed. Neither really knew what to make of this, they weren't even sure what it was they were feeling.

Gundam asked the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, most of his friends would say they wouldn't be able to help him but he knew better! Everyone else thought he wasn't being serious when he said the Four Dark Devas weren't ordinary hamsters but they weren't. They could help him, he was certain of it.

Meanwhile Aoi went to two of her friends for help. She had a pretty good guess as to what her feelings were and who better to ask than the two people that she knew had experience with those feelings.

Makoto and Kyouko listened patiently to her as she explained her feelings for Gundam, how she felt they had happened and why she had come to them (Kyouko had chuckled and Makoto had flushed with a smile on his face at that explanation).

"Just tell him, you'll regret it if you don't." Kyouko had suggested, bluntly.

"But I can't do that! What if he rejects me?! I'll ruin our friendship!" Aoi protested, shaking her head violently.

"I'm sure Tanaka-Senpai won't stop being friends with you if he doesn't return your feelings. Besides it's better to get your feelings out rather than keep them locked inside." Makoto told her, Aoi looked down. He had a point, she should probably tell him.

"Thank you, Naegi, Kirigiri. I really appreciate the help." She bowed to them in thanks before running off to think.

…

The next day Gundam and Aoi stood in front of each other, prepared to tell the other how they felt… eventually, right now they were blushing brightly and avoiding each other's gaze as Gundam petted one of the Devas of Destruction nervously.

"Can I… Can I pet one too?" Aoi asked him, hoping petting one of Gundam's adorable Hamsters would help calm down her nerves.

Gundam nodded and one of the other Devas hoped into her hand and settled down as she began gently stroking him.

"...Um... uh… I really like you!" Aoi exclaimed closing her eyes as she shouted, Gundam jumped in surprise.

It took him a minute to process what she had said. "...Mwahahahaha!" It was Aoi's turn to jump as he burst into laughter, she probably would have been hurt by this reaction if she hadn't been so surprised by it. "That's great, Swimming One! ...I… really like you too." Gundam's boisterous voice grew softer and he hid his burning face in his scarf looking away from the swimmer.

…

"Tanaka-San?" Sonia asked as she noticed Gundam walking up to her and Kazuichi.

"What's up?" Kazuichi asked him, surprised he had walked up to them of his own volition.

"Let's hang together tonight." He told them simply, Kazuichi and Sonia looked at each other before wide smiles crossed their faces.

"Of course!" They chimed together.


	18. Mechamahiru

_**Mechamahiru**_

 **Summary: AU where Mikan killed Ibuki and Akane in the third trial. At the beginning of the fifth chapter, Kazuichi makes a miniature mechanical Mahiru instead of Minimaru and presents it to Hiyoko. Request by Adventur.**

 **Characters: Hiyoko, Kazuichi, Mahiru, Hajime, Chiaki**

 **Pairings: Hiyoko/Kazuichi (Friendship), Hiyoko/Mahiru (Romance)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

"Yo, Saionji!" Kazuichi walked up to the short girl, grinning cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Hiyoko snapped, Kazuichi's smile dropped at her tone. He was pretty used to her really but that didn't change the fact she was quite the little bitch. He wasn't sure why he had bothered to make a present for her.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you something!" Kazuichi told her, irritated. He pulled the present he made out of his pocket and held it out for Hiyoko to see.

Hiyoko perked up at that, waiting for Kazuichi to get whatever it is out with a mixture of curiosity, surprise and anticipation. Her eyes widened upon seeing what it was… it was Mahiru.

No… Mahiru was dead… it was a tiny robot of Mahiru.

"What is that?" Hiyoko asked, tone giving away the fact that she was not impressed.

"It's a, uh, miniature robot of Koizumi." Kazuichi told her hesitantly, backing away, having picked up on her tone.

"Are you rubbing it in?" Hiyoko asked, her voice was shaking, in fact her whole body was shaking. "Big Sis Koizumi is… is dead! I'll never see her again! And here you are, giving me something that will remind me of that!"

"N-no, th-that isn't what I was intending at all! I just… thought you'd like something to remember her by." Kazuichi told her, backing away some more.

"Are you mocking me?! This… thing isn't even anything like Big Sis Koizumi!" Sure it looked a lot like her but… there were several other things that captured her appearance much better, if she so wished to look at them. Mahiru may not have taken pictures of herself very often but she had a few. There were photographs of Mahiru that captured her beautiful smile, which was something that robot could never do. If the robot couldn't truly capture Mahiru then it was worthless.

"Hey now, Saionji, Souda was only trying to cheer you up a bit." Hajime interjected, trying to calm the angry girl down and help out his clearly frightened friend.

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Hiyoko snapped at him.

"Saionji-San, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down." Chiaki said, cutting into the conversation, trying to help.

"Hey stop fighting!" A mechanical sounding voice said, everyone looked down at miniature mechanical Mahiru in surprise. "Boys, I'm sure you could have handled this better!"

"Ma... hi… ru." The voice sounded nothing like the girl she knew but the words… they reminded her so much of Mahiru. That was something that couldn't be captured in a photo. Tears beginning to fall down her face, Hiyoko reached out for the robot in the mechanic's hands.

Everyone stood in silence as Hiyoko cried, hugging the robot. No one was really that close to Hiyoko so no one really knew how to comfort her. Even if they had, they didn't need to as Mechamahiru already provided all the comfort Hiyoko needed. Hiyoko really did miss her, she wanted Mahiru back more than anything… but that… was impossible. Mahiru Koizumi was dead, all she could do now was keep the memory of Mahiru Koizumi alive and move on but at this point in time moving on also seemed like an impossibility.

The other students in the room waited as Hiyoko cried, waited for her to stop by herself. They at least wanted to let her know they were there for her if she so wanted.

"Thank you." Hiyoko spoke quietly when her tears began to dry and her sobs quieted down.

"Huh?" Kazuichi asked having not heard her, the others seemed confused too, they could all tell she had said something but they weren't sure what.

"I said thank you, you idiot." Hiyoko turned red and looked away. "Thank you." Hiyoko looked up and smiled. Her face was red and there were still tears in her eyes but Hiyoko was smiling.

Kazuichi's eyes widened before smiling back at her. "Your welcome."

 **Requests are now closed. So don't send in anymore requests.**


End file.
